First Encounter
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: Richard Sonnac is already familiar with Pit and Pendulum. Their first encounter was rather painful. Oneshot.


Things were going wrong.

His first day on the new job and already things were going wrong.

Richard Sonnac sighed, looking over his paperwork. He had a meeting with some of the Old Guard considering their recent decision to place Konrad Engel on...hiatus as they put it. And while he agreed that his old friend could use some lessons in proper conduct, he wasn't blind to the more dubious reasons behind the decision and he let this know during the discussion. They did not appreciate that. Hell, some of them were positively seething as he was dismissed. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to anger such powerful people so early in his new career, but Sonnac didn't much care. While a Templar at heart, he knew that the organisation needed some serious change. Change that he would bring.

He could hear footsteps approaching him as he raised his eyes from his work. One masked and suited, the other completely covered by armor that he remembered people partaking in the Secret Wars wearing.

"Hello." Sonnac greeted somewhat unassumingly, getting up from his desk. "Can I… help you?" He asked, receiving nothing but silence from the masked men in front of him. That was, until a few moments later when the suited man punched him in the stomach with enough force to make him double over and stagger backwards, wrapping his arms around his abdomen. However, instead of his desk, he found himself staggering against something else. Someone else. The taller man. This one grabbed Sonnac's lower arms and forced them behind his back. Another hit, this one to his jaw.

"W-what?" Sonnac managed, usual calm cracking and fear seeping through. He didn't receive an answer from either of them. Just another hit.

And another.

And another.

By the time the suited man was finally finished, the armored man holding him was the only thing keeping Sonnac upright and when he was let go he slumped to the floor on his knees, arms wrapped around his stomach and his forehead pressed against the floor. He could taste blood as it seeped from his mouth and trickled onto the already crimson carpet. Taking deep breaths, he tried to steady himself, to get up. This apparently took too long as the armored man roughly grabbed his arm and yanked him upright. Grasping his desk for support, Sonnac pulled his arm free and tried to get as much distance between himself and his assailants.

"W-what is…?" He tried again. The armored man simply pointed at him, as if to tell, without words, that he should know.

"That's. Quite. Enough." Came from behind in an authoritarian voice. Dame Julia. "I think you two have made your point. Now leave." She ordered, as the two just looked at each other before leaving. Closing the door behind them, Dame Julia approached Sonnac, who was still on edge about what happened.

"Don't just stand there like a deer caught in some headlights." She said, approaching him and helping him stand up a little straighter. "Something tells me that won't be your last encounter with Pit and Pendulum, so you might want to adjust to that."

"What was the meaning of them?" Sonnac carefully asked, gesturing that he could stand on his own as he dusted himself off.

"They're Sin Eaters. Officially they're meant to make sure orders are followed, but they're often used to show that the Old Guard is not happy." Dame Julia explained, before handing over a handkerchief. At first Richard was confused, but as she gestured at her chin, he realized there was blood covering his and he started wiping it off.  
"I shouldn't be surprised that they'd implement such tactics." Sonnac admitted. "Especially since it's ineffectual."  
"Don't tell me you will keep this plan of yours to 'reinvent' the Templars up." Dame Julia said, sounding disapproving, yet also impressed. "It will get you either sent out of the lane like Konrad, or outright killed. And I won't always be there to save your arse."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself, Ma'am." Richard said, walking to his closed doors. "I wouldn't have taken this job if I didn't know it would become risky. If anything, this proves that change is needed." With that he opened them, rather fiercely.

"And change will come. I'll make sure of it."


End file.
